


You've Been Seeing Me In Your Dreams

by IvyYara



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Flirting, Fluff, Halloween Challenge, Hugs, Kisses, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Masquerade Ball, Sirens, Spells & Enchantments, Vampires, Visions, Witches, poly!Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyYara/pseuds/IvyYara
Summary: Roger, Brian and John go to a masquerade ball, where they find someone they didn't expect to find.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 23
Collections: The Clog Factory Halloween Exchange 🎃





	You've Been Seeing Me In Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Casafrass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casafrass/gifts).



> This is for the lovely Casafrass, I really hope you enjoy it! I took a few of your prompts and mixed them together. This is my first time writing Poly!Queen, so I hope I did it justice.

“I don’t know Roger.”

The uncertainty in Brian’s voice was apparent as he stood in front of the narrow mirror in their small bedroom, staring back at his own reflection. He fussed with the sleeves of his shirt, wide and flowing fabric hugged his body. The whitest of whites, making it almost glow in the lamp light. It complemented his pale olive skin and his beautiful dark curls that framed with face so well. Making him look almost ethereal.

Roger momentarily lost the ability to breathe, when Brian turned around to face him, still fussing with the sleeves. His white bell bottoms made him look even taller than he already was. Even if Roger had never seen an angel, he was certain Brian came close to looking like one.

“I dont think this is a good idea, they are going to know…” The uncertainty and now slight panic also visible in Brian’s face.

But Roger was still occupied by staring at his boyfriend, there was no room for anything else. A good thing to get distracted by. Brian didn’t seem to agree, because he frowned when Roger didn’t respond.

“Are you even listening to me?”

Roger blinked, and slightly shook his head. “Sorry, what?”

Brian let out dramatic groan, “that’s it, i’m not going.” he stated, while trying to get himself out of the delicate white garment.

“Wait wait,” Roger reached out and gently grabbed his hand, “Wait Bri, I’m sorry, I’m listening. I was just distracted. Tell me what’s bothering you?”

“Distracted by what?” Brian asked, sounding a little insulted. As if he couldn’t believe Roger would be interested in anything else but the pressing matters at hand.

An expression of disbelief appeared on Roger’s face and he gave a gentle tug on one of Brian’s sleeves. “Have you seen yourself?”

Brian’s expression changed in a softer one and he blushed a little. “Oh shut up.”

Roger smiled and twirled a finger around one of Brian’s curls. “I will, if you tell me what’s bothering you.”

Immediately Brian’s panic resurfaced and he turned away from Roger, he walked towards the door, closing it softly.

Roger frowned and followed Brian with his eyes, as he sat down on the bed, fiddling with his fingers. His eyes flicking between the door and Roger in rapid succession. Brian had been acting weird all day. He was nervous and jumpy, which in turn made Roger jumpy and on edge. He knew it was because of the event tonight. But Roger had never been the sort of person to be nervous about these things, he was sure everything would be alright.

“It’s just, I keep having these visions… and I’m just not sure what it means…” Brian started, his voice down to a whisper. He looked at the wall, as if it could hear.

“Your visions are not always conclusive…” Roger said softly when he sat down next to his boyfriend who had started to shake visibly. He took his hand, rubbing small circles on the pressure point between his thumb and index finger, “baby, what you saw…” he started, but Brian’s warning look, made him weigh his words, “and I’m not saying you are wrong about this…”

“You are just saying I’m crazy, s’all.” Brian said bitterly, standing up quickly yanking his hand away from Roger while he started pacing up and down their small bedroom.

“That’s not what I’m saying at all. Don’t put words in my mouth Brian.”

“Sorry—“ Brian said quietly, his eyes flashed towards the door again. “— It’s just… they are going to know. I’m sure of it. I saw…”

“You saw John in your vision.” Roger said getting up again. Taking both Brian’s hands in his, staring up into worried hazel eyes.

“Yes…”

“That doesn’t mean anything love.”

“We shouldn’t go tonight… I have a bad feeling about it… what if they find out about you both. My vision... I saw John, I couldn’t reach him. I felt so hopeless, he slipped away from me.” Brian worried his bottom lip between his teeth. “I don’t want to lose him.”

“We won’t lose him.”

“He’s a vampire Roger! So many things can go wrong tonight if he can’t control himself!What do you think will happen at the masquerade ball?”

Of course Brian had a point. Something Roger didn’t mention. They had only found John only two years ago. Brian’s vision had been right about that. What the vision didn’t say was that John was a vampire. He was young, and was still dealing with what had happened to him. Left for dead on the side of the street. Waking up again without anyone around him to show him how to come to terms with his new ‘life’. Dealing with his powers, which were difficult to control especially for a young vampire. Half the time John didn’t know his strength or how to control his bloodlust. 

“I know he is a vampire. Don’t you think I know that?”

“I’m just worried— he’s not used to this life as you are, he loses control sometimes.”

“He’s doing much better, it’s not like how he was when he just came to us. He can control himself.” Roger assured. He was certain of it.

“But…”

“You have to give him your trust Bri, like how you gave me your trust when you first met me.” Roger smiled. “He needs to know you trust him.”

Brian swallowed. It was hard for him. Roger knew. Vampires were to be feared. That’s what Brian had been taught when he was a young boy. Vampires were bad. It was that black and white. No grey area. Just the good and the evil. Vampires of course belonged to the latter.

Roger had been helping John, teaching him how to control his powers. As a vampire himself, he had years of training. It wasn’t the life he had wanted for himself when he was young. Never even thought about it being a reality.Sadly fate had chosen differently. He was at a very low point in his long life when he met Brian.

But even though Roger couldn’t walk in the sun, that’s what Brian had been for him. His love was a warmth the sun didn’t provide, and Roger basked in the affection Brian had given him. Deep down inside he knew they didn’t have an eternity, not like Roger had. But having found someone who loved him for him was enough for his long and miserable life.

Brian being a witch had made things a little easier. He didn’t have to be secretive about what he was. Brian hadn’t been scared, he had obviously seen him coming long before Roger knew of Brian’s existence.

When Brian first told him about his visions, Roger thought he was taking the piss. No way anyone could see the future, or a version of it. But when Brian had described John, how he felt like he belonged to them. How John was the answer to both their worries, the missing link, that’s when Roger started wondering if there was some truth behind it.

Then when Roger had found John in the dead of the night, outside a underground pub, where the lowest of the low came to prowl. Roger had felt it was right, that familiarity he had found when he first met Brian, this was the same. John belonged to them.

Roger squeezed Brian’s hands. “Give him your trust Brian. John wants to go to the masquerade ball. We will all be in disguise anyway. No one is going to recognise us.”

“I just dont get why he is so adamant about going. What is it in that castle that draws him to it?” Brian said, mostly to himself.

“I just need to be there tonight.”

Both Roger and Brian stared at the door, where John was now leaning against the doorframe. He looked pale, paler than he usually was. The bags under his eyes indicated he hadn’t had much sleep today.

He and John slept during the day, mostly. Brian had enchanted the windows so they could walk around the house during the day. Outside was a different story. Brian hadn’t been able to figure out a spell that could make them go outside. Not yet at least. So for now the dark of the night had to do.

Roger had to hand it to John, stealth was definitely his strong suit. He hadn’t heard him open the door. Not like Roger who couldn’t be silent to save his life. Which was very unfortunate for a vampire.

“John…” Roger began. “We were…”

“Talking about me?” John said with a tinge of sarcasm, “yeah I heard that,” he commented pointing at his ears, “vampire hearing remember? Figured you knew that.”

If blood was able to flow to his cheeks, Roger would have flushed out of shame. Even after two years he still hadn’t gotten used to the fact that there there was another vampire in the house with exceptional hearing.

“We’re sorry John.” Brian said, who was actually blushing. “We shouldn’t have. I guess I’m just antsy about tonight. I still don’t think this is a good idea.”

“It will be fine Brian.” John smiled while he walkedinto the room, looking at his boyfriend up and down. “You looking like that, I dont think I will be leaving your side a lot tonight.”

Roger grinned as John leaned against his side and Roger trailed his fingers over John’s cheek. Cool to the touch, but soft as velvet. “He’s beautiful isn’t he?”

John nodded, his pupils dilating as he continued staring at lovely sight of Brian in front of them. Obviously he also approved of Brian’s outfit.

“Oh stop it you two, you’re both looking at me like I’m a walking buffet.” Brian complained, acting like he wasn’t amused. “Shouldn’t you both get ready? Or are you going in _that_?” Pointing at both of them.

Roger looked down. He was wearing old jeans with several patches, a rip at the knee and an old hoodie. He then looked up at Brian again. “What’s wrong with this?”

John snorted and shook his head.

Brian rolled his eyes. How was he able to deal with the both of them. “You both have an hour.”

***

They reached their destination by walking over the large bridge that divided the town from the castle grounds. It was dark by now, and several others were on their way to the castle. The masquerade ball was a recurring event every year, where they king and queen invited all of the town’s people, rich and poor to their majestic castle.

Attendance wasn’t required, so the last two years they hadn’t gone. Roger and mostly Brian didn’t think it was wise to bring John to a large crowd of people where they could easily lost track of him. The last years John hadn’t protested against them not going, not being up for it himself. Worried about his own self control. But this time, he was adamant on going. Roger didn’t understand why, but in the short time he had known John, he knew he wouldn’t be able to change his mind.

Brian on the other hand had tried to persuade him to not to go, until the minute it was time to go. Roger had stood by while they bickered, both the same amount of stubbornness. In the end Brian had given up when John stopped talking and had put on his mask and walked outside for the others to follow.

Roger had only shrugged his shoulders and given Brian a look of ‘I told you so’ and had followed John outside. The way to the castle was softly lit by lanterns every ten steps, making it look more inviting that it usually did. They reached the large front gate where several people were already walking up to the large steps of the castle.

Next to him Roger could feel Brian getting antsy again. His pulse quickened and he slowed down his steps. Roger was certain John could feel it to.

Then Brian stopped and a couple of young women stared at them while they passed.

“Brian, it will be okay.” Roger said softly.

Brian shook his head and took a large breath. “I just have a horrible feeling something is going to go wrong.”

“Like what?” John whispered as they tried to look casual as more people passed them.

“Oh I dont know John.” Brian said sarcastically. “They might find out you two are vampires.”

John rolled his eyes. “I can control myself, you know I don’t feed on humans anymore.”

“I know that—“ Brian urged, “we just have no control over the situation. Why do you even need to be here and seek out the danger.”

“I just feel like something is there.” John shrugged, knowing exactly it sounded crazy.

“We both fed Brian.” Roger interjected. “Nothing will happen.”

Brian sighed. He knew when he was outnumbered. “Alright, fine. But let’s not lose sight of each other.”

Both Roger and John nodded, ready to start walking again.

“And keep on masks at all times.” Brian whispered as they reached the steps.

***

Roger hadn’t been in the castle for two years. But it was just as grand as he remembered. Marble floors, high ceilings, gold everywhere, large and majestic paintings hung on the walls all around. Chandeliers of crystal that sparkled in the low light of the room.

Guests were all around the immense ball room, women in large ball gowns in every color Roger could think of, men in suits of the most beautiful fabrics. But all of them unrecognisable by the masks the were wearing.

The music was playing and several people were already dancing. Others were mingling in the crowd, having drinks or having something to eat from the large and fancy buffet.

Roger looked next to him, John looked uneasy. His boyfriend didn’t like large crowds of people. He had told Roger he never liked them even before he became a vampire, and being naturally skittish now he enjoyed them even less. His eyes flicked between the door and the windows, trying find means of escape if he needed to.

He put a hand on John’s arm which made him look at Roger. “Just say the word and will we be out of here.”

John shook his head and took a large breath. “I’m fine.”

Roger smiled and nodded. He had to trust him. But sometimes it was still a struggle. John still looked so young, even a little innocent. It was hard to forget he was a vampire who could take care of himself.

He was looking lovely tonight though. Black satin trousers which hugged his legs perfectly. A deep white v-neck shirt, showing his pale chest and neck which spotted a silver chain Roger had gifted him last year for their anniversary. Brian had given him a matching ring which John wore on his pinky finger religiously. The black satin jacket completed his outfit and Roger fell in love with him all over again.

Looking between Brian and John made him realise how lucky he really was. They were both gorgeous and most of all, Roger trusted them with his life.

The night was calm and pleasant. Roger even got John to dance with him a little. Brian was in no way motivated to dance, he hated dancing. But he watched them from where he was standing near the exit. Roger could feel he was still on edge, but everything seemed fine. People were enjoying their time. There was no indication that something was going to go wrong.

That was until the king and queen entered the room. One moment Roger was smiling, making eye contact with Brian and holding on to John’s hands. Their hands slipped as both of them saw Brian’s eyes turn white.

A vision. Brian was having a vision. At the party. Fuck. People couldn’t know he was a witch. They would never let him go. Roger shivered at the thought of what they might do to Brian if they captured him. 

People were distracted by the entrance of the king and queen, so both Roger and John were at Brian’s side before he could collapse to the ground. Without trying to draw attention to themselves they rushed him to a quiet room across from the ballroom.

It was a large suite. 

John barricaded the door with a large bookcase, pushing in front of it like it was nothing.

Roger scooped Brian up in his arms, he was still conscious. But he was shaking and his eyes were still white. He grabbed on to Roger’s arm.

“Roger?”

“I’m here love.”

Trying to be as delicate as possible, Roger laid Brian down on the sofa. John was at their side immediately, brushing Brian’s curls out of his face.

“What do you see Bri?” John asked softly, while he stroked his cheek.

“Dark… cold.” Brian whispered. “I can’t see clearly. It’s too dark.”

Roger frowned. Usually Brian’s vision were a bit more clear. They didn’t always come true, but this was like how it was when he had first started to get visions.

“Maybe we should leave?” John whispered. His eyes flashed towards the door. He obviously heard the voices on the other side of the door.

Roger could hear them as well. He nodded. This was too dangerous. They had to leave sooner rather than later. “Yes, I think so too.”

“Wait…” Brian grabbed John’s hand. “I— hear something. Someone is singing…”

“Singing?” John asked, looking at Roger in confusion.

But Roger was just as confused.

“It’s beautiful.” Brian said sounding in awe. A tear rolled down his cheek. “It’s close. They can’t go anywhere.”

That’s when his eyes turned back to their original color. He blinked a couple of times and he stared back at Roger and John with wide eyes.

“Brian?”

“It’s here… in the castle.”

“What?” Roger asked, getting more confused by the second.

“The song I heard, the person who sang it. They are here in the castle. We need to get them out.”

John shook his head. “What are you talking about? Get who out?”

“I dont know. But they are here somewhere. I can still hear the song.” Brian said, he was out of breath. These visions always took a lot out of him.

“We need to get out of here, that’s what we need to do.” Roger urged. “We don’t know what you saw or heard.”

But Brian was getting up, not listening to Roger.

John followed him. “Brian, where are you going?”

With a flick of his wrist Brian lifted the bookcase out of the way and it landed softly on its original place. It was as though he couldn’t hear them anymore. His earlier reservations of coming here had flown out of the window and without hesitation he continued to the hall way.

John followed him with Roger on his tail. The music from the ballroom was louder there, but there were no people in the hallway. No guards or people leaving.

“Brian!” Roger whispered urgently, as he dashed to his side. “What on earth are you doing?”

No answer. Brian was walking towards a black door, with another wave of his hand it unlocked, slowly opening and revealing a spiralling staircase that lead down. Without looking back Brian started to descend.

“I don’t like this Rog.” John whispered, his voice no long held his usual calm tone.

Roger put his hand on John’s shoulder and squeezed softly. “Me either.”

John bit his lip and gave a nod, before following Brian who was already out of sight.

When John was out of sight Roger looked behind him. It was still quiet in the hallway. He closed the door behind him. Just to be sure. He prayed he could still get out of there before the sun came up.

***

The staircase felt like it never ended. With every step they took, it felt as though it got colder and darker. Brian seemed to know where he was going. A spell was quietly spoken and a soft orange light was suddenly leading them the way.

Roger and John didn’t need the light, their senses were heightened. Seeing in the dark wasn’t a problem. Suddenly Roger heard it. A soft voice, singing… no humming a melody. His ears prickled by angelic sounds of the voice. It was like it was calling to him.

John turned around looking at Roger. “Do you…”

“Yeah… I hear it.”

Roger gave him a small smile, he could see John was on edge even though he tried to hide it. Roger could see it in his shoulders, the way he tensed with every sound he heard. He couldn’t blame him. This still felt like the worse idea and to think Brian was the one who had objected on going.

They reached the end of the stairs and the light danced in front of Brian momentarily, before it turned right. It was a lot colder down there, not that the drop in temperature affected him and John. Brian was another story, but it didn’t look like he was all that bothered right now. He just kept walking.

“We have to follow it.”

It was the first time Brian had spoken from the moment he left the sofa in the suite.

“Is that a locater spell?” Roger asked, his voice above a whisper.

“Yes.”

Roger looked around him, giving his eyes time to adjust. He scrunched his nose as the smell of sewer invaded his senses. As the small light in front of them illuminated the way. He saw small spaces, with bars in front of them, as far as he could see they were empty. Suddenly he realised they were in the dungeons, in the lowest part, deep down in the castle. It was damp and cold, he didn’t think people could survive being in there for too long. He could hear the trickle of the water dripping down onto the cold stone floor.

“Where is it taking us?” John whispered, looking around like a cat ready to flee.

Roger put a comforting hand on his shoulder, making John tense for a moment before he relaxed a little by the familiar touch. 

The singing was getting clearer.

“To where we need to be.”

Roger rolled his eyes. “Could you be more cryptic?”

But Brian didn’t answer, he just continued onwards. Letting the song and the spell guide him. Roger and John didn’t have any other choice but to follow him. 

“Who is singing?” John hissed. “I don’t understand what it says.”

It was a unfamiliar language to Roger, he couldn’t make any sense of it. All he knew it was that it was beautiful, for some reason it made him calm. As if everything was going to be alright.

“We’re almost there.” Brian said.

Roger had seen at least a dozen of little cells, but they were all empty. Why would there be a single person down here? It didn’t make any sense, and for some reason Roger felt something wasn’t right.

Now the singing was the loudest it had been. Roger had never heard a voice so beautiful, and the song was sad but hopefull.

Suddenly Brian stopped as the light paused for a moment and then hovered over to the last cell at the end of the room. The song stopped as well and if Roger’s heart could beat, it would have skipped right about now.

Brian took a tentative step forward. Roger could hear his pulse quicken and John reached out to stop him, but Brian shrugged it off.

“Looks like you found me darling.”

Both John and Roger held their breath as Brian moved closer to the cell, as the light guided him. The light hovered as Brian crouched down to where a hand gripped one of the bars on the cell. On the flood, behind the bars was sitting a young man, with jet black hair, which curled at the ends. Beautiful sharp cheekbones complimented his face. A small smile played on his lips and his eyes twinkled even in the dark.

“Yes… I heard your song.” Brian whispered, seemingly in awe with the beauty of this young man.

Roger couldn’t help but agree and moved closer, both to get a better look and to make sure Brian was okay. Not that the man could do much from his position, but Roger wouldn’t to protect Brian if needed.

“I’m so relieved you did, you have a good ear. Beautiful eyes as well, I have to say.”

Did Roger hear that right? Was this stranger flirting with Brian? By the blush on Brian’s cheeks he was.

“Your companions are lovely on the eyes as well. Very handsome.” He smiled up at Roger and John.

Roger smiled. He was certainly flirting. John cleared his throat, always a little self-conscious. But Roger knew he was flattered. 

“Why are you in here?” John asked in a low voice, looking over his shoulder as if he had heard something.

The young man sighed and the smile on his face vanished. “Ah— yes, this is all rather unfortunate. The guards found me last week, on the beach. I had a little accident you see,” he explained, “Got caught in a fisherman’s net and was dragged to shore, I lost consciousness and when I woke up, I found myself in this cell.” He said with a sad smile, tugging on the bars of his cell. “Can’t say I enjoy the hospitality around here. Awful manners don’t you think?”

Roger crouched down next to Brian, the light was still dancing around them, giving him a good view of the young man, who looked like he hadn’t slept in days. “Fisherman’s net?” He asked sounding confused. “You were dragged to shore?”

“He’s a siren.”

John snorted and Roger gave Brian a skeptical look. “Siren’s don’t exist.”

“Don’t be rude Roger!” Brian said sounding embarrassed, giving an apologetic look to the young man.

But the prisoner giggled. “Maybe I’m a figment of your imagination then?”

“I thought siren’s were a myth?” John asked to no one in particular, “who drag sailors down into sea and kill them?”

Brian shot John a dark look, but the prisoner giggled again.

“Sounds very violent darling.”

Roger tilted his head in curiosity. For a man in captivity he didn’t seem all that worried. “What’s your name?”

“Freddie.”

“Freddie? That doesn’t sound like a name a siren would have.” Roger said crossing his arms, raising an eyebrow.

“Thought you said siren’s didn’t exist.” Freddie countered with a grin, “it’s Farrokh actually, but I like Freddie better. Rolls much easier off the tongue you see— and yes— to answer your question,” he looked up at John who was still standing behind his boyfriends, “we are considered a myth, I guess that’s why I’m in this predicament.”

“Aren’t sirens supposed to have a tail? And fins?” Roger asked as he looked at Freddie’s legs, he was still skeptical about all of this. What if this person was trying to pull a trick on them.

“You ask a lot of questions blondie.” Freddie grinned, but nodded then. “When I’m in water yes,” he explained “no, water here darling, which means I’m in my human form.”

“But…”

Brian gave Roger a warning look. “We don’t have time for this Roger. We have to get out of here, who knows how long we’ve been down here.”

“About an hour and fifteen minutes.” John provided.

“How do you know?”

“I have this nifty little thing that tells time?” John said sarcastically pointing at his watch.

Brian rolled his eyes and got up. “Ha ha, very funny. We have to get Freddie out of here.”

“Shouldn’t we talk about this?” John said in a hushed voice, looking at his boyfriends. “We don’t really know anything about him.”

“We can’t just leave him here.” Brian insisted.

They all looked at Freddie who gave them an uncertain smile, he looked nervous, knowing full well his life depended on their next decision.

Roger heard voices coming from above them, the sound of footsteps coming closer. “Well whatever we do, we have to decide now.” He warned, exchanging looks with John who obviously heard the commotion above them as well.

Without another thought Brian whispered another spell. The lock on the cell started rattling and the next second the door opened.

***

_One year later_

“Roger it’s time!”

John was standing in the door opening, an impatient look on his face.

Roger looked up from his magazine. “Already?”

A smile appeared on Roger’s face. He couldn’t believe time had passed so quickly. The magazine was tossed aside and he got up from the bed. He kissed John on the lips.

John smiled and grabbed Roger’s hand dragging him down the stairs and outside. The sun had finally set, meaning they didn’t have to be cooped inside the house anymore.

Brian had went ahead and was waiting for them. Vampire speed was very helpful at that moment. It only took them about fifteen minutes to make it to the beach.

It was a lovely summer evening, it was a bit humid outside, but the breeze made up for it. They could see Brian sitting in the sand, staring at the horizon. Roger missed that he couldn’t walk in the sun with Brian. And he knew Brian felt the same. He worked tirelessly to find a way for John and Roger to walk along side him again.

Maybe that’s why Brian was so excited he could finally see Freddie again. Freddie could walk with him in the sun when Roger and John couldn’t. Roger had missed Freddie, he knew John had too, but he knew Brian probably missed him even more.

When Roger found John they had thought he was the missing link. In some way he was. But with Freddie it felt like they were finally complete. When they rescued him, Freddie had stayed with them for a three months, to gain his strength back and recover. Even in that short amount of time they had find out about Freddie’s natural charm.

Brian had fallen for him quickly, and Roger hadn’t been far behind. John took a bit longer, but even his high high walls were broken down by the amount of love Freddie had to give.

They had been heartbroken when Freddie announced he had to go back to the sea to take care of some things before he could come back home.

It had taken a year. Brian had finally gotten a vision. The same song, and he had recognised the voice immediately. Freddie was announcing his return. So they knew it had to be this day, exactly one year ago.

Roger and John rushed to Brian who was still staring in the distance. He looked up when he noticed their presence.

“He’s on his way.”

Roger sat down on one side and John on the other. They both leaned their heads on Brian’s shoulders.

It took half an hour, but the waves started getting higher and the wind starting picking up. Then Freddie’s beautiful melodic voice was all around them. Singing to them. Roger felt warm. His heart swelled in his chest.

They all scrambled to their feet when in the distance they could see Freddie swimming towards them. Roger could see his tail disapear from view every time. They ran to the shoreline where the water whipped at their feet. Freddie vanished in the waves once more and Brian squeezed Roger’s hand and Roger squeezed John’s in turn. 

The song stopped and that’s when Freddie turned up from the water, only a few feet away from them in his human form, smiling at them with love in his eyes. He looked like a dream and Roger didn’t trust he wasn’t until he finally touched him.

“So, am I going to get a hug or what?” Freddie grinned opening his arms.

Brian took his chance and hugged Freddie tightly. It didn’t seem like he was going to let go any time soon. So Roger just joined in when Freddie reached out for him and John to join in.

“Come on Bri, don’t be greedy. There is enough of me to go around.” Freddie joked.

“Yeah Brian.” Roger teased.

Brian rolled his eyes, but stepped aside a little for John to join in as well.

“We missed you Freddie.” John sighed when he finally was able to hug him as well.

“I missed all of you too, my loves.” Freddie mumbled into Roger’s hair as he kissed the top of his head. “But I’m home.”

He didn’t know how long they stood there, or who could see them. Roger didn’t care. Freddie was home. They were complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoyed! <3 Let me know your thoughts, I love reading your comments!


End file.
